The Unexpected Visitor
by FFabeonG
Summary: When Waluigi finds himself at Luigi's first haunted mansion, he isn't exactly welcome, to say the least. But when the ghost start disappearing, a dangerous threat is revealed and the two bitter rivals have to team up to save themselves and the mansion. Can they work together in time? (With added friendly ghosts-to Luigi at least)
1. Chapter 1: The mansion

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-oof!" Waluigi grunted as he landed, almost face-first, on a hardish surface that felt like frozen grass. He slowly stood up, rubbing his nose, and gaped at the humongous building that loomed out of the night's darkness in front of him. It was definitely a mansion; that was for sure. Just then, a strange gust of wind blew, so powerful it blew him straight through the grim-looking doors and into a dark, gloomy foyer. There was a click as the doors behind him locked. Growling to himself, Waluigi once again sat up and found himself face to face with a ghostly figure that looked like a vampire. He yelped in fright, though the ghost did a double take at seeing him. Then suddenly the ghost's green eyes glowed with anger.

"What are _you_ doing here, Waluigi?" it said. Waluigi blinked.

"How do you know my name, you vampirey-thing?!" he yelled and the ghost scowled, if that was possible.

"I am _not_ a vampire, thank you very much!" it said, seeming offended. "I am a butler. Now answer my question, if you please. What are you doing here?"

"What's going on here, Shivers?" A ginger-haired ghost floated through the double doors at the end of the foyer, clutching a book and looking slightly annoyed. The butler, Shivers, simply gestured to Waluigi.

"This, Neville." The book-holding ghost took one look at Waluigi and reacted in the same way as Shivers.

"What?! How did you get here?" He hissed. Waluigi got to his feet, trying to use his height to his advantage, but the ghosts just floated higher.

"I don't know!" he shouted "It's not as if I want to be here!"

"Oh do be quiet!" Shivers snapped "There's no need to shout; we're dead, not deaf." Then he turned to Neville. "Someone will need to tell Master he is here." The other ghost groaned.

"Oh whoopee." He said sarcastically, then glared at Waluigi. "He's in the studio with Van Gore."

"Good luck then" Shivers winced as if this was bad news.

"I know." Neville sighed as he floated upwards, towards the balcony that overlooked where Waluigi stood. "Times like this, I wish I could knock."


	2. Chapter 2: The undead lie detector

Chapter 2: The undead lie detector

When Neville had vanished, Shivers turned to Waluigi.

"I don't like you." He began.

"Never would have guessed" Waluigi muttered.

"Zip it, Sarky." Shivers snapped, "Like I said, i don't like you, but i feel like i should warn you for when you meet the master. Though you already know him of course..." The last bit was murmured and Waluigi felt like he shouldn't have heard it. "But these are some guidelines." Shivers glared at him to make sure he was listening. "Rule one: Don't annoy or insult him. Out of all us ghosts here, I would say I am the most restrained and I cannot say what the others might do if you insult him. We aren't powerless. Rule two: Don't insult any of the ghosts either. Some of us...shall we say, are easily angered. And Rule Three: Do not get dirt and dust everywhere! Master likes a clean house and solid dust isn't exactly easy for us to clear up!"

Suddenly, the balcony doors opened, Shivers straightened up, gave Waluigi a final glare, and floated upwards to join the only other breathing person in that room. Waluigi's mouth dropped open when he saw who was glaring down at him.

"What are you doing here!?" Luigi yelled, his face furious. "How did you get here!?"

"I don't know!"Waluigi protested, feeling as if he was on trial. Just then, Neville floated through the door opposite Waluigi, followed by a strange female ghost who looked like she had a purple eye in the middle of her face. The ghost fixed Waluigi with a penetrating gaze.

"I see...a constant liar." Her voice was eerie and piercing. Luigi leaned over the banisters.

"Hello, Madame!" he called cheerfully "Glad you're here!"

"Who are you?" Waluigi gaped at the ghost, who replied,

"I am Madame Clairvoya, known as the freaky fortune teller." She replied.

"And she is also excellent at detecting lies." Waluigi did a double take when he saw Luigi was standing in front of him.

"How did you get there?" he gaped.

"Jumped, you snivelling sneak." Luigi said as if it was obvious then folded his arms. "Now how did you get here?" Waluigi glared at his cousin and decided to play along.

"I don't know! I was just talking with Wario at his stadium-"

"Ahem." Madame Clairvoya said pointedly "I sense a slight mistruth..." Waluigi glared at her instead.

"Alright, fine, I was _arguing_ with Wario at his stadium, then suddenly there was this sort of gust of wind then I was here!" Waluigi snapped. Luigi frowned, looking puzzled. He glanced at Madame Clairvoya, but she shook her head.

"No lies in that..." she breathed "I shall be in my room" As she floated away, Luigi turned back to Waluigi.

"So you're not lying, for once." He said.

"Surprised?"

"Very." Suddenly, a small ghost of a young girl burst through the entrance doors and stood there awkwardly.

"What are you doing, Gustee?" Shivers had floated down and looked down at the ghost. Gustee bit her lips nervously.

"I...I was getting herbs for Cook!" Gustee stuttered. Shivers sighed.

"Well, get back down to the kitchen at once, don't leave Cook waiting!" he scolded. Luigi frowned after her fading figure.

"That's the third time this week, isn't it?" he questioned "Even Cook doesn't get through herbs _that_ fast."

"Well..." Shivers considered this "I shall inquire later. It is a bit suspicious..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Strange Cry

Luigi then turned back to Waluigi.

"You may be my rival, but every living person to enter this house is a guest." He said shortly. Shivers then floated over to the double doors and opened them by simply holding his hand out.

"Shall I get drinks, Master?" he asked as Luigi walked through, followed by Waluigi.

"Do you want anything?" Luigi asked. Waluigi realised that, in fact, he was thirsty. All that shouting at Wario had dried his throat.

"Yeah, fine." He said. Luigi nodded to Shivers, who bowed and sank into the floor. "Doesn't that creep you out a tiny bit?" Waluigi asked, staring at where Shivers had vanished.

"No, not really." Luigi replied casually. Waluigi stared at him

"I thought you were terrified of ghosts!" he said, surprised. Luigi shrugged.

"I _used_ to be." He admitted "But then I learned that ghosts aren't actually that scary."

"Yeah... what about when they captured Mario..." Waluigi pointed out. Luigi waved his hand dismissively.

"For a start, that was King Boo, not the ghosts themselves. And King Boo tricked the ghosts into thinking that he was going to make them really powerful, but that was a lie. So when I got rid of King Boo, the professor put all the ghosts through one of his inventions to get rid of the badness."

Waluigi nodded, pretending to understand, but Luigi just rolled his eyes. "Why do I even try?" he sighed. Waluigi stuck his tongue out at him, though only when his back was turned. They headed up a flight of rickety stairs and Waluigi was so absorbed in the paintings that seemed to move that he didn't notice the extra step that he tripped on.

"Ouch." He grumbled and got back onto his feet. "Where did that step come from?" Luigi turned back and glanced at the step.

"That's the boys up to their tricks again."

"Who?"

"The twin ghosts, Henry and Orville. They love two things: playing hide-and-seek, and playing tricks."

They had been walking down a misty corridor and they entered a fairly large room that made Waluigi blink.

"It's bright in here!" he complained.

"Actually it's just dark in the rest of the house." Luigi said "This is my room."

"I think I guessed that, there's too much green." Waluigi looked around the room. There actually were a lot of green objects and the curtains were green too.

"Well newsflash, I like green." Luigi replied "Another reason it's so light is to keep Sue Pea off the ceiling. Van Gore spent ages on it."

Waluigi's questions over who those people or ghosts were died when he looked up at the ceiling.

"Woah." There were six people painted on the ceiling: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad; and Waluigi was surprised to see himself and Wario there as well.

"Surprised I included you?" Luigi followed Waluigi's gaze to the painting.

"Yeah." Waluigi admitted, puzzlement clear in his eyes "We're rivals, aren't we?"

"Of course! But the fact remains that we're cousins as well." Luigi said "Though I want to point out that, yes, Van Gore painted you in your favourite pose, but he's left out your emblem." Waluigi looked closer and saw this was true. "He just couldn't bring himself to paint it, you see." Luigi explained.

"I don't see."

"Long story short, the ghosts hate your emblem because it's the exact opposite of mine." Luigi sighed. Waluigi was about to say something in defence, when suddenly there was a strange cry.

"Maslu!" It sounded like a baby's voice "Maslu! Maslu! Maslu!" it cried again and again. Then there was a cry of "Mama!" After that, silence.

"What. Was. That?!" Waluigi stared at the door as if the noise had come from it.

"It sounded like Chauncey, the spoiled baby ghost." Luigi frowned "Is it me, or did he sound ...scared?" Waluigi was about to reply when Shivers floated through the door, cringing at the light and looking slightly concerned.

"Would you like me to check what Chauncey is crying about, Master?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry." Neville's head was sticking through the floor "He always cries that if he has a nightmare." He floated up, his book open "Master, could I check something with you..." he moved over to Luigi, who peered at the book.

"Two bookworms in one place." Waluigi muttered and Neville glared at him.

"Shut up, you painted maypole!" he snapped. Luigi grinned slightly at this and then nodded.

"Yeah that's right. He did join willingly." Neville nodded, then glanced at Shivers.

"Could you please do me a favour and check on the twins for me, Shivers? They've been too quiet to be good." He asked. Shivers nodded.

"Of course. Though they could just be hiding." He said and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4: Where have they gone?

Neville sighed, then snapped the book shut and turned to Luigi.

"I have an idea to find out how _he_ got here." He said, gesturing to Waluigi.

"I have a name!" Waluigi snapped. Neville sighed again and glared at him.

"Fine, why don't you ask Madame Clairvoya how Waluigi got here?" he suggested. Luigi nodded.

"Yeah, we'll do that, I should have thought of that earlier." He said. He headed out into the corridor and Waluigi followed, moaning to himself about how there was too much walking to be done in this house.

The two headed down until they got to an intimidating-looking door. Neville floated away, muttering about how he would check on Chauncey. They entered the room, which was heavily shrouded and seemed almost misty.

"It's freezing in here!" Waluigi grumbled and glared at Luigi, who actually wasn't glaring back at him, but instead was also rubbing his arms as if they were cold.

"For once, you're right." He muttered.

"hey!"

Luigi smirked, then called out,

"Madame? Madame Clairvoya? Are you here?"

"Didn't she say she was going to be here?" Waluigi remembered.

"Yeah..." Luigi looked worried. Very worried. "In fact, there seems to be a serious lack of ghosts around since you arrived. Even Van Gore hasn't appeared to yell at you for interrupting us when we were painting."

"He sounds like an artist." Waluigi said. Luigi glared at him.

"Have you only just worked that out?" he said with contempt.

Waluigi glared hard back at him when suddenly a cry echoed through the house.

"Master!" It cried sounding terrified. Then there were two identical screams and another cry of pain from the first voice, then silence.

"This place is really starting to creep me out now!" Waluigi glanced back at Luigi and was shocked and slightly scared to see that he also looked...well, scared.

"This. Is. Bad." He said. Then suddenly he tilted his head up as if listening. Waluigi started to ask what he was doing, but Luigi held up a hand to tell him to shut up. "It's quiet." He muttered. Then he looked back at Waluigi. "There's no music."

"What does that mean?" Waluigi was confused.

"It means that Melody has left her piano..."

"And Melody Pianissima _never_ leaves her piano." Neville finished, floating in. He looked pale, well, more pale than usual. "Master?" he said uneasily. "Have you seen Lydia? Or Chauncey? Or Shivers? Or Slim? Or the twins?"

"No..." Luigi scratched his head "But I'm sure you wife and child are fine, maybe Lydia took Chauncey outside..."

"Master." Neville whispered and brought a ghostly pink hairbrush out from his pocket "I found this lying on the _floor_ of the master bedroom." Luigi's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no." He murmured "This. Is. Really! Bad!"

"Why?" Waluigi asked, looking at the hairbrush. Neville turned to him.

"My wife Lydia is known as the mirror-gazing mother." he explained "she never goes _anywhere_ without her hairbrush. She hardly ever leaves the dressing table!"

"Ok...so this is very bad." Waluigi murmured.


	5. Chapter 5: The Threat

Just then, two identical boy ghosts tumbled through the door.

"Daddy, Daddy!" they cried fearfully.

"Henry! Orville!" Neville was obviously relieved "Have you seen your mother?" The boys looked at each other in horror.

"Mama's gone as well?!" They cried.

"What do you mean, as well?" Luigi asked. One of the boys blurted,

"Shivers got sucked in by that crazy red-eyes ghost girl!"

"Yeah, he saved us!" the other chipped in.

"What?!" Luigi gaped "Shivers? What happened to him?" The boy with the red jacket seemed to think for a minute, then said tentatively,

"That ghost girl from downstairs kind of floated into our playroom and offered to play with us, so we said yes."

"But then she went all solid and red eyed!" the other one cried. "Shivers heard our screams and came in, then the ghost tried to suck us in, but Shivers pushed us out of the way and the ghost sucked him in instead!"

"Hang on..." Waluigi remembered suddenly "Didn't we hear something call out when we first came in here? And those screams?"

"An utter miracle, you're right again." Luigi said, frowning as he thought.

"Oh, shut up." Waluigi grumbled. A triumphant grin flitted across Luigi's face but then he suddenly looked up.

"Is Boo still in his portrait?" he asked urgently. Both the twins nodded.

"Yes, we saw!" They cried. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, but Neville looked worried. He seemed to be about to say something, but a shrill girls voice suddenly rang through.

"No!" It screamed "Not me! Not meeeee!" The boys clung to each other and their father and whispered in unison,

"Sue Pea!" Waluigi turned to Luigi.

"Come on! Let's see where that came from!" he said. Luigi gave a faint nod.

"It came from the foyer."


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of an Enemy

The five of them slowly made their way back to the foyer, where despite Neville trying to stop them, the boys slowly floated up to the balcony.

"We'll check up here and come straight down if we see anything." Henry promised. For a moment, there was complete silence but suddenly a scream came from above them.

"Henry!" they heard Orville scream. Then came a scream from him and...again, silence.

"Boys?" Neville called, looking terrified "Are you alright?" there was no reply.

"I've never seen a scared ghost before." Waluigi mused, staring at Neville, who glared back.

"Here's a thought, how about you shut up?" Luigi snapped.

"Oh but if he shuts up, my plan won't work." A strange, high-pitched voice said. All three of them looked up to see Gustee gazing down on them. But she was very different. She was larger for a start, and strange different colours seemed to be milling inside her pale figure. Her eyes were also different almost...blood red.

"Gustee? What are you on about?" Luigi asked, his voice quavering slightly. Waluigi noticed that Neville, for some reason, seemed to be cowering away from Gustee. The ghost floated down to their level and leered at Luigi.

"Well for a start, it's actually not Gustee, it's..."

"Boo. K-King Boo." Luigi sounded seriously scared now. "But how? The boys said you were still locked away..."

"True, true." The ghost was starting to look a lot less ghost-like now, more solid. "But just enough power remained outside of my prison to be able to possess a silly little girl who thought she could become a ghost in 48 days. And now I have enough power to do...this!" on the last word, the ghost's mouth flung open and strange white mist seemed to billow out of it. At the same time,, the ghost totally solidified and crumpled to the floor, no longer a ghost but the lifeless body of an eight-year-old girl. But hovering above them, leer wide and crown large, was King Boo. He cackled. "So far my plan has worked...all of it!"

"Waluigi." Luigi's voice was so seriously quiet that Waluigi was shocked and stared. His cousin's eyes were fixed on Boo, but when they flitted to him for a moment, Waluigi could see a look he had never seen directed at him. Trust. "Please." Surely Luigi couldn't be _pleading_ with him? "Please. I need you to go back to my room. Under my bed there is a chest. In that is what looks like a vacuum. I need you to bring it to me."

"Why?" Waluigi asked. Luigi half turned to him.

"Because if you don't, we're dead." He replied. Waluigi didn't stop to think why he was helping his rival, he just somehow managed to dodge King Boo and start up the nearby stairs.

* * *

As Waluigi vanished from sight, Luigi turned to King Boo, who was cackling madly.

"How adorable." He grinned "It seems so touching that the first time Waluigi helps you...will also be the last!" Luigi was highly conscious of the fact that Neville was cowering in terror behind him and clenched his fists, feeling a sense of protectiveness.

"It was you." He said, not a question, a statement. "You brought Waluigi here. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, greenie?" King Boo sneered "I brought him here to distract you! What better way to take your mind of your precious ghosts than bringing your rival here?" Luigi tried in vain to stop his hands from shaking.

"What have you done to the ghosts? To Henry and Orville? To Madame? To Shivers!?" King Boo just grinned wider.

"I absorbed their power, of course!" he hissed as his red eyes travelled over Luigi's shoulder. "And now... for the last."

"No! Please!"

Luigi winced. Having a ghost try to grab your shoulder while crying out in fear was not a pleasant experience.

"You won't touch him." He stated. King Boo snorted.

"How sweet." He sneered "But also how useless. Nothing can stop me now! Not even your precious Poltergust!" At those last words, King Boo spun round and faced Waluigi, who was standing behind him with the vacuum-like weapon.

* * *

_A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Well who else could it have been?  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The Choice

Chapter 7: The choice

Waluigi swallowed, trying to hide his fear as King Boo leered at him.

"Well well well, Waluigi, it has been a long time. But surely _you_ have not stooped to this?"

"What do you mean?" Waluigi growled.

"What I mean..." King Boo spoke as if addressing an imbecile "is _this_." He gestured to Luigi behind him. "I never thought you would sink so low as to help your greatest rival."

"I'm not!" Waluigi protested immediately. King Boo cackled

"Then why do you carry that infernal machine?" he leered. Waluigi looked at it as if seeing it for the first time and King Boo cackled again. "Come now, Waluigi, I know you despise this pathetic little cousin of yours almost as much as I do."

"Yeah, so?" Waluigi glared. King Boo's grin widened.

"So help me!" he exclaimed "All I want for now is revenge on Luigi! But once he is out the way, our power will be unchallenged!" Waluigi turned this over in his mind. It was so tempting...

His mind made up, Waluigi tossed the Poltergust to the side and turned and scowled at Luigi, who looked terrified. King Boo cackled and, as if obeying an order, Waluigi moved fast to pin his cousin against the wall before grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back so he couldn't move. As this happened, King Boo advanced on the last obstacle between him and the power he desired.

"No! Neville!" Luigi screamed, but Waluigi stopped him from moving and forced him to watch as the ghost's power was absorbed. He was shaking with fear and Waluigi snorted with disgust at Luigi's cowardice.

"Ahahahahahaha!" King Boo screeched, seeming bigger than he had been before. "Now to take my revenge! You and your pathetic brother will soon be out of the way and I shall grant all my loyal follower's wishes!" A dark crackling energy began to circle around his crown, crackling as it did so. Waluigi laughed and chucked Luigi face-first on the carpeted floor.

The energy around King Boo's crown was growing stronger by the second, when suddenly something small came flying through the air and smashed into the crown, shattering it into many small pieces.

"No!" King Boo screeched "No! My crown!" Waluigi stood there, dumfounded for a second or two before something struck him on the back of the head and knocked him out cold.

* * *

Luigi wasted no time in scrambling to his feet as Waluigi crumpled to the ground. King Boo was flying around, wailing at the loss of his crown. Luigi was confused; why was King Boo _this_ upset over its breaking? Suddenly, the thing that had shattered the crown rolled over to his feet and Luigi picked it up, studying it. It was...a billiards ball? But that would mean...

Luigi whipped round to see, peeking around the door with his stick clutched tight in his hands, was Slim Bankshot. And next to him was none other than Professor E. Gadd.

"Luigi!" The professor cried "Quick! Get the Poltergust!" His mind snapping back into battle mode, Luigi dived for the weapon and flung it onto his back. As he did so, another billiard ball shot through the air and King Boo cried out in anger. Luigi turned round and saw how close the Boo had gotten towards him, but then King Boo sneered down at him.

"Ahhhh, how heart warming. One of your precious ghosts, who I _missed for some reason_, tried to stop the King of all Boos? What an adorably hopeless gesture. I will soon finish your little pool shark off, and you and that E. Gadd will feel no mercy!" One glance told Luigi that Slim was now extremely scared, but there was a touch of bitterness in his eyes as he glared at King Boo. Just then, the Boo gave his screeching laugh, almost like a call, and a mass of Boos came pouring in through the walls, fifteen quickly joining to form Boolossus. At first , they seemed to be about to charge at Luigi, but then King Boo stopped them.

"No." He said firmly "Leave this one to me." The Boos swarmed to the door, and Luigi lost sight of Slim and the Professor as King Boo flew at him. Luigi somehow managed to dodge, and wondered desperately how to capture him, since there was no sign of his heart. It seemed impossible, although wait, was the Professor laughing from somewhere? Suddenly, Luigi grabbed at a thought. If King Boo had been so fussed about his crown, then maybe... Quickly holding the vacuum, Luigi sucked up a fragment of the crown which lay nearby.

"Noooooo!" King Boo screamed, and for a second, his heart was visible. Luigi wasted no time in draining some of his health, although he was thrown off fairly soon. Another one of the fragments was soon vacuumed up, and once again, the King was vulnerable. And once again Luigi drained some health, a lot more than he had done so before. But King Boo, after throwing him off, turned and said, "So...you have cracked my secret! But this battle is not over. You haven't won!" Luigi felt his tiny amount of bravery growing stronger, and he defiantly held up the Poltergust for the Boo to see.

"I haven't yet."

* * *

_A/N Sorry for interrupting, but I feel like i should explain my tiny headcannon that even in life, Slim was ignored often, and when it carries on in the afterlife, he's kind of sick of it. Maybe I should write a fic about that...  
_

_And also I am going to South Africa tomorrow, NO WIFI and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I can't update until I'm back on something like the 5th Jan...sorry guys but mwahahaha CLIFF HANGERS!  
_


	8. Chapter 8: The saving Shot

Luigi looked around desperately, franticly searching for the last of the crown's shards, but there were none to be found. King Boo, weaker than he had been but still there, leered down at him. "Oh poor wickle Weegie!" he cackled "Now is your chance to give up! If you do, your death will be painless!" Luigi opened his mouth to tell King Boo to dream on, but

"Luigi!" Luigi glanced up briefly towards the balcony and saw Slim trying to back away from five Boos and clutching something in his hand. When he held it up, Luigi could see what it was; a shard of the crown! And the centrepiece, judging from how large it was. Then just as King Boo screeched at them, and the five Boos lunged at him, Slim did what only The Lonely Poolshark could do.  
He squeezed his eyes shut as the Boos hit him and his pool stick rose into the air and fired the last shard of King Boo's crown straight into Luigi's hand. Luigi quickly sucked it into the Poltergust and as soon as King Boo's heart was visible, he wasted no time in vacuuming up the last of his health. There was a final screech and struggle, Luigi felt himself flung backwards...and the King of all Boos was gone.

* * *

Waluigi opened his eyes with a groan and looked around him in shock. The entire foyer was filled with ghosts.

"I told you not to go up there!" Orville said to Henry

"You did not!"

"I did to!" they were soon chasing each other around the ring of ghosts before the ghost of an old lady pulled them apart and gave them a severe scolding. Neville was hugging a ghost who Waluigi guessed was Lydia, and she was holding a baby that glared at Waluigi. An incredibly fat ghost belched, a transparent dog barked like mad, Madame Clairvoya dusted off her dress, a couple were in deep conversation with what looked like a pig, it was like one big crazy family. Suddenly, there was a slight howling noise from behind him, and Waluigi twisted round, only to jump to his feet with a cry as he saw a terrifying purple ghost looming over him.

"Oh for goodness sake, Waluigi, he's only trying to talk to you." Waluigi turned round to meet Luigi's glare, which he guessed he deserved. The creature sort of slid over to Luigi and howled a bit more, and Luigi nodded as if he understood. "Ok, no worries, Bogmire, We'll sort that out."

"Ahhhh! So zeez is zee one who disturbed zee master of ze art?!" A tall green ghost who had been talking to Luigi now addressed Waluigi. Along with the French accent, he also wore a beret, and was holding a paintbrush. Oh dear. Vincent Van Gore folded his arms. "Humph! 'e doez not seem to be of much creeative talent. _Garḉon_, I do not envy you, 'aving a cousin like zeez!"

"Oh I know." Luigi sighed.

"Shut up." Waluigi grumbled.

"Excuse me?!" The ghost of a young woman with blonde hair and a maroon dress whipped around to glare at him, one hand on her hip. "How dare you tell Luigi to shut up in his own house!"

"Melody!" A ghost holding a billiards stick that Waluigi hadn't seen before suddenly came up to the female ghost, looking very relieved.

"Slim!" Melody cried and hugged him tightly.

"Slim." Luigi said in awe "What you did there was amazing. Seriously."

The ghost, Slim, seemed to blush slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I just sort of knew you needed that shard and, um, I got it to you." He said

"You saved us all!" Melody said to him and hugged him tighter "And Luigi did as well." She added

"Ahhh, ze bud of young love, non?" Van Gore murmured and Luigi chuckled.

"Too right." He agreed. Just then, E. Gadd walked back in through the doors, holding what appeared to be a net.

"Ah Luigi!" he beamed "Glad to see you safe and sound! My my, what a battle that was!"

"Yeah, I guess." Luigi agreed.

"Erm, Professor..." Shiver floated over to join them. "Might I ask what is that net for?"

"Oh this?" E. Gadd swung it around playfully "This is my new Boo-Net! It would have worked perfectly if there wasn't this blasted hole in it!" he shook the net and inspected it carefully, frowning at the hole. Nearly all of the other ghosts had gone, and upon seeing this, Shivers politely nodded to everyone except Waluigi and departed through the doors. E. Gadd also patted Luigi on the back, nodded at both Van Gore and Waluigi before heading back to his lab, taking the Poltergust with him. Now the only ones left in the foyer were Luigi, Waluigi, Van Gore, and Madame Clairvoya, who was kneeling by the lifeless body that King Boo had possessed.

* * *

_A/N Stick around, the story's still unfinished...  
AND AT LAST, SOME WIFI IN THIS COUNTRY! I'm going to quickly finish this off for you guys- treat it as your new year present!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: The End?

"Is that Gustee?" Waluigi asked, remembering the ghost's name. Luigi nodded and looked at Madame Clairvoya as if waiting for answers.

"Iz ze girl's soul still within 'er?" Van Gore asked

"Yes." Madame Clairvoya said "And no. Yes, her soul still ligers, but she is not Gustee. Before she died, her name was Ghillie."

"and is there any chance of her coming back as a ghost?" Luigi asked. Madame Clairvoya nodded slowly.

"Yes...ah, wait! Her spirit calls! Let me listen..." all was silent for a while as Madame Clairvoya listened and nodded, as if replying. Finally, she opened her eyes again. "The girls says" she told them, "That the only reason she tried to come back as a ghost was because she didn't get a decent burial when she died. However, she would be happy to Move On if she were buried here."

"Yes. Absolutely." Luigi said, and at that moment, something seemed to be released from the girl's body and they all had the sensation of something brushing past them and rising up.

"Ze soul 'as gone to a happier place." Van Gore said solemnly and, despite himself, Waluigi found himself nodding. Van Gore then bid Luigi and the others _au revoir _and left, rising up and floating through the doors above. Waluigi then realised that Luigi was staring at him.

"What?" he demanded

"You have no family loyalty, do you?" Luigi asked. Waluigi shrugged.

"You annoy me, Eyeballs." Waluigi said, then sneered "And you did look a complete idiot, all scared like that."

"Oh and you looked really cool getting knocked out by a billiards ball."

"Shut up!"

"May I suggest" Madame Clairvoya intervened "That I use my powers to send Mr. Waluigi home?"

"Yes please." Luigi folded his arms, but there was a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah." Waluigi agreed. He was sick of this place. Madame Clairvoya held her palms out and everything began spinning. Waluigi was flying through the air, when suddenly...BAM! he was back at home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Wario growled as he waddled through and stared like Waluigi had dropped from outer space.

"It's a long story."

* * *

_"Seriously, Boomerang?" A Boo-like voice whispered "How will the Professor fall for something as simple as a car boot sale?"_

_"It makes sense, TaBoo." Another voice replied "And anyway, it's our only idea so far. You got any ideas?"_

_"Well, no..."_

_"So trust mine! We have to try anything to save the King!"_

_"So he can destroy Luigi!"_

_"And after that, who knows?! But Boos will be forever! You can't kill a ghost..."_

**The End...?**


End file.
